Effects of a Love Potion: Artemis' Misery
by Demigod1315
Summary: AU. Aphrodite and Hecate brewed a love potion to make 4 guys fall madly in love with Artemis. But it seems that she became interested in one of the guys...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You think I'm Greek? If I own Greek mythology, how old would I be, you moron?**

**Note: The story takes place in the 21****st**** Century. The Greek mythological figures are normal employees working in a company called Olympus, or working somewhere else. They are normal people. **

'**Cos if this takes place in Ancient Greece and the characters were immortals and mortal it wouldn't be funny since the immortals can simply kill the mortals.**

**The plot of this story will be quite fast-moving. Don't like it? Don't read.**

**Effects of a Love Potion: Artemis' Misery**

**1**

The young woman called Artemis was walking gracefully towards her new office. She was wearing a plain white shirt and a simple knee-length black skirt. Her long brown hair tied in a bun.

"Hey, Artemis," an employee called Jason greeted her.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, Arty!"

"Good morning, Heracles."

As she was getting closer to her office, the employees with the higher ranks greeted her loudly.

"Mornin', Arty! How's our new HOD?" Hermes, the Errand Boy was pushing his trolley of messages. He took one out and handed it to her. "Here, a letter from Dad."

"Dad" is the pet name of the company's boss, Mr. Zeus, because he treats his employees like his own children.

She smiled kindly at him as she took it. "Thanks, Herms."

"Have a great day, Ms. Age-Oh-Dee!"

She continued walking, until a raised, big, closed fist got in her way.

"Hey, Artemis, here's the document I promised you yesterday," Ares said, giving her a filed document.

Ares used to be a soldier, but the military kicked him out for being way too violent and wild. Nevertheless, he still used military signs, although they're in a business company.

She took the file. "Thank you, Ares." He grunted in reply.

And, there it is! Her brand-new office. Her best friend, Atalanta, was her secretary, sitting behind a desk in front of her office.

"Artemis!" Atalanta rose and gave her friend a hug. "Congratulations! You're now the Head of Department!"

Artemis hugged her back. "Oh, I'm lucky to have you as my secretary!"

They finally released each other. Atalanta's smile shrunk by a couple of molars. "Well, now that you're HOD, you have to deal with rude, angry clients."

Artemis laughed. "Not _all _clients are bad, Atalanta."

"Someone wants to see you, actually, but take a look at your brand-new office first!" She pushed the door open.

The office looked excellent, it was _enormous_. Big windows overlooking the tall buildings, a big, white, modern-looking desk sitting in front, and behind and in front of it, black leather chairs, two light-brown shelves, and a stereo.

"A stereo! Oh, this is amazing!" she gasped.

"Yeah, I know." Atalanta chuckled. "Actually, Athena gave you that" - She pointed at the stereo-"'cos she didn't want it."

"Send my thanks to her, will you?"

"'Course. Have a great day, Arty!"

"You, too!"

Atalanta left and shut the door. Artemis looked around once more, before putting her stuff on where she wanted to put it.

She settled in her leather chair, opening Mr. Zeus' letter and reading it. It was congratulating her regarding her promotion. She put it in her drawer.

A few minutes later, a knock arrived at her door. "Come in."

Atalanta's head poked in. "Hey, Artemis, I know you're still trying to settle in, but this guy's from a hunting equipment factory wants to meet you. He's really stubborn." She added under her breath as a joke, "Just like you."

Artemis hadn't heard that. "Bring him in."

A moment later, a tall, muscular (and very handsome, but that time, Artemis would admit it, not even to herself) man in his twenties, like her, came in. He was wearing a black hunting jacket, HUNT U DOWN t-shirt and ripped jeans. Artemis lifted a brow at his messed-up short black hair and stubbles on his chin.

She stood up politely, acknowledging him. "Hello, sir. May I help you?"

"No, I help myself fine." He pulled the chair in front of he desk and sat on it without her requesting him to. She sat down awkwardly.

"Y'know, lady, I'm a representative of the Buck Hunting factory that supplies your hardware store's hunting equipment. We've sent you _exactly_ 30 crates of rifles but your company claims that you got 28 instead."

Artemis blinked. "I believe whoever was in charge have counted wrong-"

"Oh, no, lady, you _don't believe. _You _make sure."_

"Now?"

"Now."

"Excuse me, mister. I've just got promoted, and I've got more important work to do. This issue can wait."

"But I _can't, _lady."

She was liking this guy less and less. He still have that confident look on his face. "One. I have a name. Two. Please have some respect."

He lifted a (perfect) brow. "Why should I?"

She felt a sudden urge to throttle this guy. _Count from one to ten and take a deep breath, _she told herself.

But when she was at five, she lost it a bit. "Gosh, I wonder why did they send you instead of a _proper _employee. With intelligence."

The young man's sharp eyes burned with rage. He looked around. "Judging from your stuff, you must be single. What's wrong? Can't get yourself a guy?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "I stay single because I _want _to."

"Why? 'Cos you can't keep a guy?"

"No, because men are disgusting creatures. You remind me of the worst of them."

He looked like he was going to hit her with a chair, just like herself, only the other way around.

He opened his mouth to say something rude, but was stopped by a knocking on the door. Before Artemis could say, "Come in" a head poked in.

"Hey, HOD, your magz have ar - oh, sorry. Didn't know you were there, sir," Hermes apologized to the young man.

"No, it's alright," he said.

"You wouldn't say the same thing if it were a woman, would you?" Artemis muttered.

"If we exchange roles, you would bark at this guy, would you?"

"Umm, I'll just wait 'till you finish." Hermes' head disappear outside.

Artemis cleared her throat. "Anyway, sir, I'm gonna check with whoever's in charge as soon as possible. I'll send someone to report to your factory."

The young man grunted, and left without thanking her.

She followed him outside to get the latest issue of _Time_ from Hermes.

"So, how'd it go?" Atalanta asked her.

"Nightmarish," she replied.

"Oh really?" a sweet voice sang.

Aphrodite popped out of nowhere and leaned on Atalanta's desk, causing her miniskirt to go up a bit. Artemis frowned disapprovingly.

"He seems to be _just _like you. Quick-tempered and sexist and stubborn."

"Have you been eavesdropping?"

"No. Anyway, male-female equivalents _always _end up being couples."

Artemis scoffed, "In your dreams, Dite, now get back to your work."

"Sometimes they would hate each other first, then they would fall in love! That is so sweeeeeet!"

"Aphrodite," Artemis said. "You know that I don't believe in love. And I'll be single for the rest of my life. I mean, you wait for a perfect guy to live with you, but he'll never come. When you think he did, you were wrong."

Aphrodite lifted a brow. "You think so, Artemis?"

"Yes," she said with a 100%-sure tone, "I do think so."

**Marty's fast food restaurant**

**Lunchtime**

Marty's was a fast food restaurant beside the Olympus headquarters. The food was okay, and lots of employees eat there during break time.

Artemis sat with Atalanta and their other friend, Athena, and Artemis' hot twin brother, Apollo. Aphrodite was supposed to be eating with her boyfriend, Ares, but he had to go somewhere else.

Actually, Aphrodite had a husband. His name was Hephaestus. He works at Olympus as well. He had ratty orange-brown hair and beard, and he was ugly and crippled. She hated him, so she goes out with Ares. She had been begging Hephaestus for a divorce, but he wouldn't agree.

So, the beautiful woman sat there, chewing on her French fries.

"Hey, there," the waitress, Hecate, said as she put down Aphrodite's lemon tea. "Where's Ares?"

"Went somewhere," she mumbled, as her gaze moved to Artemis, and remembered what she said earlier.

Hecate followed her gaze. "Artemis rejected someone again?"

"No. She declared she doesn't believe in love." She frowned. "I just wish I could prove her wrong."

"To make her fall in love?"

"Yeah. But it's impossible. How can we make someone like her fall in love with a guy?"

"It's possible."

Aphrodite turned to her friend. Hecate had several books about witchcraft and magic, once she claimed she had magical stuff like potions.

"It is?"

"Of course."

"Magic?"

"Yeah. I could make a very powerful love potion."

"A love potion," Aphrodite murmured dreamily. "It'll work?"

"Yes. I've tried it before. Artemis would fall madly in love with the guy."

Aphrodite's face suddenly lit up. "Screw that. I don't need to make Artemis fall in love! I've got a better idea."

Hecate seemed intrigued. "And that is…?"

She told her.

Hecate smiled. "Wow, that would _definitely _drive her crazy!"

"You can do it?"

"Of course. But you'll need to bring something."

"Tell me."

She told her.

"I'll ask Hermes to do it."

"Great. Meet me in the kitchen later."

"Dinnertime fine?"

"Cool."

"Well, then, I need to go now." Aphrodite stood up.

Meanwhile,Apollo had been congratulating Artemis about her promotion the whole time, at least, until he went off.

"What a concerned brother you have," Athena remarked.

"Well, he can be too overprotective and annoying sometimes." Artemis shrugged.

She checked her watch. "I'm sorry, Artemis, Atalanta, but I have to go. Mr. Zeus needs me." She stood up.

"Yeah, bye."

"So," Atalanta said. "How's your day as HOD?"

"Not bad, if that jerk from the factory wasn't so rude. At least, things change." She smiled.

"Things _will _change, Artemis, drastically," a voice said.

Artemis turned to see a melancholy-looking woman chewing on a cheeseburger. "Umm, do I know you?"

"I'm Cassandra. I used to go out with your brother."

"What happened?"

"Long story. You should ask him yourself. But I don't think he remembers me, so refer to me as 'the reason you sang "Heartless" by Kanye West all the time last month.'"

"Ah…" Artemis didn't actually know what to say about that. "Hey, did you say something about things changing drastically for me?"

"Yes…" Cassandra said dramatically, "You have to be prepared, Artemis, beware of the four always popping out of nowhere, haunting you."

"I beg your pardon?" Artemis gave her a weird look.

"Oh! Why does no one ever believe me?" Cassandra suddenly moaned to nobody in particular.

"That's not what I m-"

"Why? _Why?" _she demanded to the ceiling. Someone yelled to her to shut up, for heaven's sake.

"I knew her," Atalanta said. "I have no idea what happened between her and Apollo, but after breaking up with him, she's gone a little…" She twirled her index finger around her temple.

Artemis glanced back at the woman, who was singing the chorus of "Don't Stop Believing" in a really, really high voice.

She turned back. "I guess you're right."

**Olympus HQ**

**A few minutes later**

Artemis and Atalanta walked down the hall together, chatting excitedly as friends should.

Hermes trotted past them, and gave them a grin. They smiled back.

After Artemis entered her office, she realized she was sweating. She reached into her pocket.

_Huh? _She thought. _Where did my handkerchief go?_

**Marty's fast food restaurant, kitchen**

**7.30 p.m.**

"Here." Aphrodite gave Hecate Artemis' handkerchief.

The waitress stared at it for a moment. "That'll do, I think."

"Well, then come on!" Aphrodite urged. She was really excited for this.

Hecate put a glass of water and a container containing thick green liquid on the kitchen table. She dipped the handkerchief in the green liquid, and wrung it on the glass of water. Silver liquid came dripping from the handkerchief, and once it reached the water, it dissolved.

"What was that?' Aphrodite asked.

"Artemis' aura. So they can find her." Next, she took out a small, leather pouch from her handbag. She poured its contents, pink-colored powder, into the glass.

With a spoon, she stirred it. "The love potion is done."

Aphrodite stared at it. "Isn't that strawberry milkshake?"

Hecate scowled. "Don't insult it! This is an extremely powerful love potion that my ancestors created."

"Oh, sorry." Although she said it, it still looked like strawberry milkshake to her than a witch's magic brew.

Hecate carefully poured the potion into four coke drinks in a Marty's plastic cup, putting a straw in each. "Before we do this, I need to tell you that this potion is very powerful. When I was a fourth-grader, I tried this on a girl to a nerd, I put just a little more than this amount, and she wouldn't even let go of him. And…"

But Aphrodite wasn't listening. She was dreaming how this little prank of hers would drive Artemis nuts.

When she was finished, a mischievous grin crossed Hecate's angular features. "So, ready to do this?"

"Abso_lute_ly!"

They walked excitedly to the counter, with Hecate carrying the tray of coke drinks.

"So, which one?" she asked.

Aphrodite scanned the eating customers. Her attention became directed to two extremely fat men with neon blue and red Mohawk hairstyle. She giggled as she confirmed, "Those two."

She looked around again. This time it was an African-American young man wearing a hip-hop outfit, staring at the girls' butt. "Yeah, that one."

"One more left," Hecate said.

She was getting a tough time deciding right now, at least, until she saw the handsome young man, the guy that argued with Artemis that morning.

"That one."

Hecate lifted a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "Fine then." And walked towards the first two.

_Hold on to your hat Artemis, _Aphrodite thought, _because your Roller Coaster Ride of Life is about to do a 360-degree spin._

**Since half of chapter one is just an intro, there's one joke only (if it's corny, please forgive me, but don't flame). And I if I made a mistake in those business stuff, please inform me.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Saturday (the next day)**

**Around 6 a.m.**

Jogging was an important routine to Artemis. Her tiny house was located near a park, so she goes there every Saturday, wearing a tracksuit.

On that day, she was wearing a silver Reebok tracksuit. She planned to jog for an hour.

Unfortunately, it lasted 20 minutes only.

In the first five minutes, everything went well, then the two appeared out of nowhere.

They were big and fat, with tiny heads that showed their lack of intelligence. They wore white t-shirts wit clown and balloon designs on it, the people laughed when they saw it.

They flanked Artemis, the one with neon red hair at her left and the neon blue haired at her right.

Despite that, she kept jogging.

Big mistake.

"Hello there," said Neon Red.

"Hi there," said Neon Blue.

Artemis gave them looks in response. "Do – do I know you?"

"I'm Otus," said Neon Blue.

"I'm Ephialtes," said Neon Red.

"And you are?" they asked in unison.

"…Sheryl."

Otus grinned. "Elizabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

If she was eating something at that time, she might've choked on it and died. "Ex_cuse _me?"

"Hey, wait a second!" his brother, Ephialtes, cried. "She's supposed to be _my _girlfriend!" The three stopped jogging.

"What do you mean?" Otus growled.

"Whoa, whoa, guys," she said.

Otus leaped at his brother. The two hit the ground, wrestling.

That racket obviously drew a crowd. Someone tapped Artemis' shoulder. "Are you with them, ma'am?" a man asked.

"N-no." She shook her head awkwardly. She turned and – instead of jogged – ran.

Two minutes later, she stopped, thinking she was safe. But in the later days, she kept calling herself an idiot for thinking that.

An African-American young man approached her. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt (although he had no any muscles), baggy jeans, and shades. Despite being unable to see his eyes, she knew he was staring at her breasts.

"Hey, Artemis, looking _hot _today." He flashed her a 1000-watt grin. "The name's Actaeon. A-C-T-A-E-O-N. Remember that, Artemis."

She took a step back. "H-how'd you know my name?"

"Oh, I know everything, babe." He took a step closer to her, and took her hand.

She pulled her hand away. Hanging out with him would definitely get him to … touch her. She wanted to keep her virginity, and that was how she earned the title "_Virgo Intacta_," meaning "Untouched Virgin" in Latin. "I-I gotta go," she told him, feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" Actaeon exclaimed. "But I was just about to ask you to-"

The rest of his sentence must've been "hook up with him," but she didn't wait for that.

xxx

Artemis reached to the part of the park where they take their dogs. Frisbees and balls and twigs were flying around, dog biscuits and droppings lying on the ground.

She stopped to rest for a while. What was it with those guys? Asking her out when they first met? Is the Town going upside-down?

The theory could've become factual when she saw _him._

Sitting on a bench nearby, holding two dogs by the leashes, wearing a baseball cap, t-shirt and trousers, was the guy from the Buck Hunting factory.

And he caught her eye.

Artemis drew a sharp breath. _No, no, this is NOT happening, _she thought, panic rising in her chest. _Turn around slowly…_

A strong hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. Artemis spun around, giving the young man her best evil eye. "What do you want?"

"Just wanting to say 'hello.'" He smiled at her, with a strange twinkle in his eye. "Well, hello."

"I said _what do you want with me."_

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I wanna apologize for my rudeness the other day."

Artemis blinked. "You want to … apologize?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe I should've been more respectful," he said awkwardly. Artemis thought his clear, sea-green eyes were really beautiful.

_Oh. My. Goodness. Pull yourself together, Artemis. _"Well, yeah, you should've been," she pouted curtly in reply.

"Don't make me change my mind," he laughed. "By the way, I didn't catch your name that time."

_Screw me if I tell you. _"Rachel."

He extended his hand. "I'm-"

"Oh, look at the time!" she interrupted. "Gotta run. Bye!" And she took off like a launched missile.

"Wait!" The young man intended to chase her, but he tripped and fell face-first into something dark brown and stinky (_Ugh, _Artemis thought). He got up swearing like a demon.

She did not stop running until she reached her house. When she reached the doorstep, she gasped. There was a jungle there.

Flowers, all of them in pots, even Ming vases. No, there were several cacti, too, and she knew the two that sent them.

She counted them – there were at least 38 of them. She let out a tired sigh. She decided she would bring them in after she took a bath.

She moved some vases away from her door, and entered.

Her house was squeaky-clean and tidy, as usual. Which means nobody entered last night and slept with her. Excellent.

As she walked to the bathroom, the phone rang.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ashley!" a cheerful, male voice said.

"O-Otus?" Artemis gasped. "How did you get this number?"

"A big book with yellow pages. And, guess what? I can finally use a telephone!"

Artemis said nothing. What can she say about that, anyway?

Otus continued, "I thought it was bad for me and Ephialtes to fight in the garden just now."

"Park."

"Yes, and then we remember something Mommy told us a long time ago – sharing!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ephialtes and me decided that we should _share _you." At the other end of the line, he grinned.

Artemis killed the line immediately. What the hell? Sharing?

Another call came in.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby!"

She sighed. "Actaeon?"

"You remember me, Artemis!" There was a big whooping at the other end.

_Well, yeah, we just met, like, 10 minutes ago. _

"So," he said. "Can I drop by your house?"

"What? No! I'm about to take a bath."

"That's _perfect!" _At the other end, a broad grin crossed Actaeon's features.

The line went dead.

"Babe?"

**Olympus HQ**

**Monday**

"Oh my gosh."

Artemis stared at the pots of flowers (and cacti) by Atalanta's feet. "These – they're all f-for me?"

"Yeah … these four guys showed up early in the morning and said they wanted to gave 'em to you."

"Lemme guess, two overweight with neon blue and red Mohawks, African-American in hip-hop outfit, and the guy from the factory."

"Yeah. It's kinda weird that the factory dude told me he wanted to give you roses, I think it's a prank, so that's why I didn't bring them in."

"But some of these are just cacti or sunflowers."

"Well, I can't tell the difference between roses and sunflowers," she said sincerely.

"Ah … anyway, I'll just bring them in," Artemis told her.

"Oh, right," Atalanta said, "one of the guys gave you his name card." She handed Artemis a white card. It read:

Orion

18 Crete Road

(Phone) 16374947

_Orion, _she thought. _So that's his name._

**That was just a random phone number, so don't try to call it LOL. Thanks, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just to tell you that the town the characters are living in is called "Town." Its streets and roads and avenues are named after the places in Greece (E. G. Crete Road, Olympia Avenue, Delos Street)**

**3**

Aphrodite felt like laughing her head off when she saw Artemis carrying those pots of flowers (and cacti) into her new office as she told her redhead secretary (whose name she forgot) about her stalkers.

"So how did you manage to escape them yesterday?" Redhead asked while she carried a Ming vase of sunflowers into Artemis' office.

"On Saturday night, I locked my doors, shut the windows, and pretended that I wasn't home. No access into my house. But one of them – the prototype African-American – set up a tent on my front yard. When he tried to light up a campfire to cook food, he nearly burned my yard down." Artemis sighed at the memory.

"Front yards are flammable?" Redhead asked.

xxx

Aphrodite was giggling wildly as she pushed Hecate's number on her BlackBerry. She blabbered to her about Artemis' weekends, and the restaurant waitress laughed loudly.

"It must've driven her nuts!"

"Yeah, I know!" Aphrodite laughed. "Wow, didn't really think that magic potion would work."

Hecate snorted proudly.

"Can you make more of those? 'Cos I wanna get her to the nuthouse!"

"Aphrodite."

"Just kidding. But if it's possible … Oh, crap! She's coming!" she hissed. "So … have you seen that Jessica chick on _America's Next Top Model?" _she asked casually as Artemis passed her table.

"Talk less, do more, Aphrodite," she said as she wiped her sweat-beaded forehead with a new handkerchief.

"Yes, Artemis."

xxx

**In front of the toliet**

**Lunchtime**

"Hey, Artemis!" Atalanta called. "I've been looking for- what's that you're wearing?"

"Oh, this?" She looked down at her white t-shirt and denim jeans. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a silver hoodie tied around her waist. "Disguise. Oh, here." She tossed a bag to Atalanta. "Change into those. I don't want those guys to be following me."

"A trench coat? But it's so hot outside!" she whined.

"Sorry. Just put it on. For me?"

"Hmph," she pouted. "Fine. At least it's Topman's cropped."

xxx

A moment later, a young woman wearing a SH*T IT OUT t-shirt, denim jeans, a blue Yankees baseball cap, red Converse sneakers and shades walked out or Marty's, accompanied by a redhead wearing a light brown, unbuttoned cropped trench coat, a white shirt underneath, sweatpants and shades.

"Coast's all clear," Artemis said as a Powerful Ladies song played in her iPod.

"The guys must be at work," Atalanta mumbled glumly.

At that point, a blue Camaro that looked like it was 30 years old popped out of nowhere and pulled up in front of them. The young man from Buck Hunting factory jumped out.

He wore a red and white-lined shirt, sleeves rolled up to the wrist, a green t-shirt underneath and faded jeans. He looked like as if he just woke up from a hundred years of sleep.

"Excellent guess, Lan," Artemis muttered.

"Oh, shut up. Your 'disguise' didn't work either."

"Hey, Rachel." He grinned. "Nice t-shirt."

Atalanta giggled. Artemis kicked her in the shins.

"You're, uh" – she put her fingers on her temple, trying to remember – "Orpheus, right?"

"Orion, actually." He turned to Atalanta, whom – Artemis realized – was staring at him in wonder. "Hi, we didn't get to know each other last time. I'm Orion." He extended his hand.

She shook it awkwardly.. "I'm Atalanta. Art- Rachel's secretary."

He grinned. Artemis tried to sneak away, but he turned to her again. _Is my luck that bad?_

"Well, I was about to take you to lunch…" he said. "But I was" – he checked his digital watch (he can't read a normal one) – "5 minutes too late."

"15, actually," she told him. They spent their time in the restaurant hiding under the table for 10 minutes.

"Oh. Well, I just woke up 8 minutes ago. No big deal."

_And how did you managed to keep your job? _She wanted to ask.

"Oh, anyway, we have to go now…" She nudged a dreamy-looking Atalanta.

She blinked her grass-green eyes. "What did you say? Your cat started drinking Jack Daniels?" she wondered aloud.

"I said we're late!" Artemis' cheek flushed.

"Late for what?"

She sighed and dragged her away before Orion healed from his crazy fit of laughter.

"You should've given him your real name," Atalanta said as they entered Olympus.

"I'll be damned," was Artemis' gruff reply.

"I – I think he _cares _about you."

'What's your point?"

Atalanta shrugged. Artemis had been always this heartless from the day she was born. She had never kissed a boy before, not even during high school. Let alone having sex.

She finally let out a question that have been bothering her for years. "So, what's your type of guy?"

Artemis turned. "My _what!"_

"Your. Type. Of. Guy."

She was about to repeat the question when Artemis snorted. "I've got none."

"I'm guessing you like those gentleman kind of dudes."

Artemis let out another snort as "Only The Good Die Young" played in her iPod. "Honestly, I've got none."

After the useless interrogation, they changed into their work clothes. Artemis walked into her office and shut the door while Atalanta just stood there. She turned as a finger tapped her shoulder. There was a funny feeling in her stomach when she saw Meleager standing there, smiling.

"Hey there," he said. "I, uh, just wanna ask you to go to dinner with me tonight. How 'bout Thompson's?

Dinner? "Y-yeah. Sure!" she blurted.

His super-cute smiled widened. "Cool."

xxx

Artemis sat behind her desk, typing her work silently. Her eyes were focused to the screen and nothing else. Her phone's cable was unplugged, three – no, _four_ -guesses why.

Someone began hammering her door, and Atalanta charged in like a bull in a Matador arena. She had her huge, trademark dopey grin on her face, so it was either she won a lottery or she could finally eat a basketball (the last attempt didn't go well).

"Guess what? Meleager asked me to dinner!" she screamed. Everyone knows that Meleager had a big, fat crush on her, and she was starting to grow feelings for him. Artemis thought it was stupid rumors. Gosh, the Town had really turned upside-down.

"Oh. That's…good." She had no idea what to say. "Then what about our sleepover?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, but I can't come."

"What! But – but what if one of those crazy guys sneak into my house and seduce me?"

Her secretary waved her hand dismissively. "You're being paranoid, Artemis. Plus, I think you would even like it if that factory guy sleep with you."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." She giggled. When she stopped, a blank look crossed her face. "By the way, what am I going to do tonight?"

**Yeah, that was random. I know I'm not very good in writing comedies. And I've always pictured Atalanta as an idiot savant. Get what I mean?**

**Oh, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So awfully sorry for the late update! Worrying my friggin' head off about the Mt. Merapi stuff. So-o-o, this is it. Well, I don't expect you guys to like this one, though.**

**4**

Artemis watched Atalanta and Meleager took off for their date. Hopefully, her secretary won't ask what she was doing there with him in the middle of the date.

"Have fun, guys!"

"You sure you don't need a ride home?" Meleager had asked, concerned. "It's raining."

"No, no. You gotta go. I'll be fine, really," she promised. She didn't want to see them having a make-out session when the car stopped. Plus, she had a feeling the crazy guys won't appear tonight. The therapy must've worked.

Atalanta accompanied her to the outlet just now, but she didn't find anything that would do for the disguise, so she picked up a catalogue instead. She was thinking maybe a car-crash of Goth and Lady Gaga looks would do.

She jumped in shock when thunder rumbled. Unfortunately, she didn't have her umbrella with her. She glanced at the time; underneath it said that the bus had a detour because of the thunderstorm. She cursed under her breath.

Her panic grew when she saw a couple of fat guys with neon blue and red Mohawks.

Her heart started to race. _Oh no, no, no, no, no. _She put her catalogue over her head and charged into the rain, making a mental note to sue the therapist for giving her overconfidence.

She was too busy cursing she didn't see the Camaro. It skidded noisily to a stop before hitting her. A familiar voice called, "Hey-"

Without looking at the driver's face, she opened the door and slipped in. She ducked under the window, saying a little prayer under her breath. She heard muffled voices of the two by the sidewalk, which slowly faded.

She inhaled and sat up. _That was a relief,_ she thought. _Glad I'm safe now_.

"So…what was that about?" the driver asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I-" She stopped.

Orion gave her a quizzical look. "What were you hiding from? The police?" he asked.

Artemis hoped that he was acting rudely like the day they first met, but instead of sarcasm, there was concern in his voice. Shoot.

"No…I thought I just saw…um, a gangster that tormented me back then."

He lifted a brow. "Really?"

"He's in jail, actually, but the guy l-looks just like him." Okay, that was pretty good.

He nodded. "'Kay…Glad to help, Rachel."

"Uh, it's Artemis, actually."

"Sorry?"

"My real name, Artemis. Rachel's just a pseudonym." You owed him one, she told herself.

"What's a pseudonym?" Orion asked.

"Would you please drive?" She told him the address of a café near her house. After telling him her real name, she owed him nothing else.

"You don't drive?" Orion inquired.

"No. Don't have the license to; don't have the will to." Actually, she had her driver's test when she was in high school. Well, the granny didn't look left and right before crossing the road, so the "accident" wasn't really her fault. She never tried again, since the examiners are just too dumb for her.

With an AC/DC song playing loudly in the radio, she didn't realize the car was traveling around 90 miles/hour until she saw the truck.

"_Look out!" _she shrieked. Orion jerked to the left the wheel calmly. The tires screeched loudly, and Artemis was thrown to the door, head first.

_Thud. _"Ow! What the f-"

"Sorry 'bout that. You okay?" he asked.

"Okay?" she shouted angrily. "What do you mean _okay? _Slow down, for heaven's sake!"

"Don't worry, I got this under control," he replied calmly when the needle hovered above 100. Artemis felt a funny feeling in her stomach. "Wear the seat belt."

She frowned. "What the hell? _There's no seat belt!"_

"Oh, right, Sirius chewed it 'till it snapped off, last time. Stupid d-" Before he could finish, he sped up, avoiding the cars stopping when the traffic light was about to turn red. Artemis' back slammed the seat painfully.

"Made it," he said.

Her eyes were wild when she saw the needle at 125…and the traffic ahead.

"Stop! Stop the-"

A sharp turn to the right shut her up. Once again, she slammed into the door, in the face this time.

She groaned as she rose up. "Orion," she said sharply. "What do you intend to- HOLY COW!"

She curled into a ball and shrieked her head off as the car crashed through the pile or garbage…and the fence.

Where was the police? How come they're not chasing them? Oh, right, since you live in an awfully tiny and awfully crappy town in Ohio, the biggest crime ever was a guy snuggling little stuff from the hardware store, so the police were really lazy. But that's not a word to describe Officer Themis, though.

But what she saw after was _way _worse.

Homeless people in the alley started to run to the sidewalk when they saw the car. Artemis shrieked her head off while Orion drove as calmly as possible. "YOU'RE FREAKING NUTS!"

"Relax. I go through this every single day."

_My God, Artemis you've just got into a car with a psycho in it._

Psycho. The word made her stomach lurch. She tried to concentrate on something - anything, but it just made the nausea even worse.

She moaned as "Shout It Out Loud" by KISS started playing. "I think…I'm going…to be sick…"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on." He hit the brake. A soft _thud _was heard from behind. He glanced back before getting out of the car and opening the door. Artemis was trying to haul herself up, which she had tried – with no luck.

"Hey, you alright?" He helped the green-faced young woman up. She was taking deep breaths. Whoa, does taking deep breaths make your face green?

"I'm…alright…" He felt a funny feeling in his stomach, and a thought hit him. He gripped her shoulders, and lowered his face to hers.

Meanwhile, the nausea got even worse. Her consciousness left her. Something was piling up in her stomach, and she let it out.

**Olympus**

**The next day**

"Let me get this straight," Jason said. "He took you for a wild ride, you got nauseous, he tried to kiss you, then you puked into his mouth."

Artemis nodded. Atalanta and Meleager resisted from laughing.

"You must've been having a really hard time," he continued. "And you've underwent therapy?"

"Yeah, I did. Proved it didn't work last night." She sighed. She was lucky to have Jason in marketing department. He could always "lead" troubled people away from their worries.

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"You mean the guy in financial who thought he was the male counterpart of Madonna?" Meleager joked. They burst out laughing.

"Well, not yet," Artemis replied. "I think it's a bad idea. That'll cause a…_problem."_

"She's right," her secretary said. "He'll literally start pulling his hair out if he heard 'bout this."

Jason went silent. Artemis knew that her case was hard to solve. Stress management stuff or whatever won't work. She can't send them to the police, they'll say the guys just wanted to be friends with her and that's all. She needed to tell the guys to stop chasing her around, but with their logic, they won't accept that.

"Hey, Jay, are you there?" Meleager asked.

"Right here," he answered. He turned to Artemis. "I've been thinking that…don't you think that someone's behind all of this?"

"And who's that some-" She stopped.

xxx

Artemis slammed her fists on Aphrodite's table. "It was you all along."

Aphrodite looked up from her nails. "Who? Me? What?"

"Don't play dumb! _You _paid – bribed, seduced, whatever – those guys to go after me! Admit it."

Aphrodite put on her what-the-hell-you're-talking-about look. "I have _no _idea what you're talking about excluding the fact that you've been watching detective movies and Drama TV late at night, you started dreaming about it."

"Cut the crap!" she bellowed. "You spit it out before I make you-"

"Miserable? Wish that I'm never born? That is _so _cliché," she scoffed. "Look, whatever you're suspecting me of, I didn't do it. Plus, you have no evidence."

Artemis looked like she was going to explode.

"Now, excuse me, I need to go to my day spa" – she poked Artemis' nose – "stat."

Atalanta pulled her boss away before the countdown ended. "I'd hate to admit, but she's right – you have no evidence."

"I don't," Artemis confirmed. "But I know Pinky von Princess de Bitch is behind this all along."

"I thought you just realized it when Jason told you his theory."

"Whatever. The point is I've to start investigating."

"From where?"

"Aphrodite's diary, maybe? She kept all her secrets there."

"Yeah, but she kept it in a safe."

"Dagnabbit," she cursed. "Which means I have to start investigating on the guys."

**That's all, folks! *****crunches on carrot***

** The wild-ride scene would've been funnier if it was on TV or something. **

**Well? Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Artemis' Office**

**The following day**

"I need you to do me a favor."

Dionysus fixed his drive-you-crazy stare at Artemis. "Eh? No. What do you think am I? Your effing slave?"

"No, but, in fact, you're my employee," she snapped back, annoyed with his rudeness.

He swore under his breath. "I'm not doing _anything _if it's not about work."

Artemis frowned. _That drunkard. If it isn't the termination contract, you'll probably be out there in the streets. _

A victorious grin spread Dionysus' features. "Order cancelled? Good, 'cos my baby wine waiting for daddy." He got up.

"Wait," she said. "I've got something for you." From underneath her desk, she took out an 800 ml wine bottle.

Dionysus' eyes widened. "By Pinot Noir, is that a vintage?" He sniffed the air. "Where the hell did you get that?"

**An art shop **

**The previous day**

"How many boxes of watercolor paint do I need to fill this bottle?" Artemis asked the clerk, holding up her late grandfather's empty bottle of vintage wine, which still scented of the liquid.

**That day**

"It's, ah, my grandfather's. He didn't want it, so he gave it to me," she coughed.

Dionysus was staring at it like a vampire staring at a huge pool of blood. "Name your price," he said eventually.

**Aphrodite's (Barbie) house**

**5.00 p.m.**

Aphrodite's heart was racing faster than a Formula 1 car as she read the part when Bella was going to bed, and Edward—

"Barbie Girl" by Aqua suddenly played.

She grumbled as she grabbed her phone. "Look, right now, I'm reading the greatest book in the world, so shut—"

"Dite, it's me!" Hecate said. "You remember the guy from the Buck Hunting factory?"

She sounded real surprised, so she figured she have to listen. "The guy who drank the potion?"

"Yeah, that one. I'm standing in front of his house right now—"

"How did you know his address?" she asked excitedly. "Are you—"

"Yellow pages."

"Oh," she muttered. "Then how'd you know his name?"

She could imagine Hecate scowling at the other end of the line. "Doesn't matter. Dionysus is in there with him."

"Huh? You mean wine boy? The drinker guy with purplish hair?"

"Yeah. They're drinking Jack Daniels—I think—and the factory guy's getting drunk—"

"Big deal. Now…"

"—and he's talking about _Artemis! And he's recording the conversation!" _

Aphrodite froze. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _"A-are you sure?"

"Why are you sounding so scared?"

Her face went blank. "Huh? Isn't the guy telling grape boy about the love potion?"

"No—not at all. He didn't know what happened. In fact"—and the other end of the line—"it's going to be fairly _interesting."_

**Artemis' office, Olympus**

**The next day**

"So, did you get it?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"Yeah; here, listen." Dionysus clicked the PLAY button on the recorder.

"_So, what do you think of Artemis?" _Dionysus' voice inquired. Apparently the whiskey didn't affect him, who knows how.

"_Dude, she 's smokin' hot!" _yelled Orion's drunken voice.

"_I thought you had a blowout with her on the first time you met her."_

"_I did," _the drunken man admitted. _"But that night, I had a dream."_

Artemis leaned in to listen more closely.

"_It was weird, I was in a room and Artemis appeared outta nowhere in a sexy dress. She's lookin' hot. She kissed me, we made out, then this bed just appeared, and—"_

Artemis pressed the PAUSE button.

"Dionysus, good job. Here." Sighing, she gave him the bottle. He took it as if he was receiving a bar of gold. "Don't tell anyone about this, 'kay?"

"I won't!" he promised, and raced out from her office. When he got outside, he jumped from desk to desk, shaking his butt, singing, "Yeah, baby, yeah, baby!"

Artemis sighed. What did he say? A dream? She had only one thought on that:

This. Is. Crazy.

**That was pretty short. Since exams are coming, my parents won't let me use the net, late updates very possible. Leave a review.**

**Until next time! Heh, heh! (Sorry, I'm re-reading my Darren Shan books.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone wondered what Orion dreamed. Well, here it is: **_**(censored). **_

**Done. ;)**

**(Trust me, if I have to describe the whole scene, I'll have to change the rating to M…and the scene will NOT be nice to read for y'all, with the exception of the adults, maybe.)**

**6**

**Sometime later**

Artemis crushed the recorder on her way home, and chucked the poor remains in the bin. Damn it! This can_not _be the reason why he's madly in love with her. Maybe it's not love, maybe it was just horniness. **(A/N: Now, do you understand, kiddos?) **But she wasn't sure…not until the scientists reveal the secrets of the human brain.

_Just have a good bath to keep this crap outta your mind for a moment before it drives me nuts, _a voice said in her head as she unlocked the door. Yeah, a good, warm bath would definitely do.

She got in and put her bag on a drawer and strolled into the bathroom. As she turned on the tap she began to undress, then she saw the toilet. Apparently someone used it and forgot to flush. "Yuck." Must be Apollo.

When the tub was full, she plunged in immediately. Damn, it felt good, and it felt even better to be relaxed. She closed her eyes for a moment

_Thud. Thud._

Artemis' eyes snapped open. Huh? What was that? She listened. _Heh, must've_ _been my imagination._ She shifted her position.

_Thud. Thud._

_Huh? Did the noise come from underneath the sink? Rats? _

_Thud. Thud._

She sat up. _Darn, the pest control guys just came in yesterday. I thought they said—_

"Oomph!"

Her jaw dropped. She was pretty sure rats don't make "oomph" sounds. She grabbed her bathrobe when she got up from the tub and put it on. She went to the sink, and kicked its lower part. Her leg went through it.

"Holy— Huh, what the heck!" Apparently it wasn't made of concrete…but _paper. _Artemis is 100% sure that rats aren't able to replace concrete walls with plaster ones…

"AARGH!"

…or make that kind of noise. She tore off the paper wall to reveal…

"AAAAAGGHHH!"

Acateon pressed his hands on his ears. "Whoa! Whoa! Relax, it's just me!"

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"I was worried 'bout you, so I thought I should—"

"_You're in a bathroom!"_

"Umm, yeah…I know that…"

"_You were watching me taking a BATH!"_

Before he could say anything else, Artemis pulled him out. And…well, apparently the next scene is inappropriate for kids.

xxx

"Hey, Arty, what's wrong? You look pretty irritated today."

"None of your business, Heracles," she snapped.

The young man put up his hands. "Okay, you're angry. Got it," was his reply before leaving her alone.

"Artemis?" the said woman's secretary called. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she grumbled.

**Exams are done, but what sucks is that isn't sending me much e-mails, and I've stories I'm DYING to hear from.**

**Leave a review. (I know this sucked. I've been making a fuss over something else lately (even bigger than my Greek mythology obsession, which is saying _something_), namely, WW2. Okay, it's **_**Hetalia: Axis Powers. **_**Please don't kill me.**


End file.
